La tueuse et le pirate
by Mangaplus
Summary: Merya est une tueuse à gage professionnelle. Mais à cause d'une suite d'évênement, elle se retrouve sur le navire de trafalgar law. Le Trafalgar Law, le chirurgien de la mort. Un jeu sans règle s'en suis. Va-t-elle gagner ou devoir se plier devant le chirurgien inflexible. Law x Oc
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 :**

Merya était une tueuse à gage connue sous le nom de la faucheuse.

Elle était très en demande dû au fait que ses victimes mourait à coup sûr et rapidement. Les gens, surtout les nobles, se servaient des tueurs à gage pour éliminer discrètement des rivaux, ou simplement des bandits qui se promenaient sur leurs terres.

Les clients avaient accès à une liste très protégé de la marine, puis choisissaient un tueur. Plus ce dernier avait effectué de mission réussit, plus il était coûteux de s'approprier ses services. Et si la cible était forte ou sous la protection de quelqu'un, le prix augmentait encore.

À la droite des noms, se trouvait un numéro ( on va dire que les escargotphone on un numéro. ) pour contacter les tueurs et leur donner les infos. Quand le travail était fait, ils se fixaient un point de rendez-vous et le tueur se faisait payer.

Au fond, ce service était une façon facile de se débarrasser des gens peu désirables sans se salir les mains.

Merya faisait partie de ce service, et était l'une des tueurs les plus populaire pour le moment. Sa maîtrise parfaite du sabre, ainsi que du haki sous toutes ses formes laissait entendre qu'elle était une adversaire puissante. La tueuse aimait son travail. Elle prenait cela comme un jeu dans lequel elle gagnait. Merya était le genre de personne qui adorait les défis. Surtout ceux auquel les victimes n'avaient aucunes chances.

La jeune femme de 19 ans était une fine manipulatrice. Son sang froid et son professionnalisme était légendaire. Dans son métier, tous la craignaient. Elle faisait peur. Son intelligence, sa froideur, mais aussi son sadisme et sa capacité à agir en laissant croire à ses cibles qu'elles avaient une chance de s'en sortir, jusqu'à la dernière minute. Voir les malfaiteurs la supplier, la soudoyer, pleurer, crier... Elle adorait.

 **POV Narrateur**

Ce soir là, une légère brise rafraîchissait la ville. Le soleil se couchait laissant derrière lui les ténèbres de la nuit. La mer était calme, comme à son habitude. Quelques bateaux pirates étaient amarrés au port. La marine n'avait pas de base sur l'île. Des bulles, semblables à du savon, s'envolaient vers le ciel.

Merya regardait l'horizon en attendant que la nuit tombe. Elle était assise sur un toit avec ses longs cheveux blancs dans le vent. Son leggin noir restait collé à sa peau laissant paraître les formes de ses jambes. Ses fesse étaient cachées par un long chandail rose pâle qui se laissait porter par la brise. Son sabre était dans sa main gauche, elle même posée sur la toiture. Ses yeux d'un bleu perçant regardait l'océan.

L'archipel des Sabaondy était un endroit magnifique, pensa-t-elle. Dommage que sa prochaine cible n'y était pas, elle aurait bien aimé y rester encore un peu.

Le soleil disparaissait à vue d'œil, la chasse allait bientôt commencer. Toute la journée, Merya avait observé sa cible discrètement. À l'heure qu'il était, la supernova Eustass Cap'taine Kidd devait se trouver sur son navire, au port.

Quand la nuit fût complètement tombé, elle se leva et garda son regard fixé sur l'horizon. Peu à peu, il descendit sur un navire rouge et brun qui abordait un drapeau pirate, celui de kidd.

Elle mit son sabre en place sur son dos de façon verticale. Il était presque aussi grand qu'elle, mais il faut avouer que la tueuse était minuscule, on pouvait presque la prendre pour une enfant. Son arme était l'un des cinquante sabres légendaires. Il était noir, comme son fourreau, qui avait des petits points rouges qui remontaient vrticalement.

Merya commença sa course sur les toits vers le bateau avec sa discrétion et sa grâce habituelles. Elle était une ombre dans la nuit, aussi bien dire, un poisson dans l'eau.

Arrivé au dernier bâtiment, elle sauta au sol, en faisant bien attention de ne laisser aucune trace de son passage, comme on lui avait appris à le faire.

Merya repris sa course vers le port. Sur le quai, elle eut vite fais de repérer le navire de Kidd, il faut dire qu'il ne passait pas inaperçue avec le bruit qui y provenait. La jeune tueuse grimpa à bord à l'aide de la corde qui gardait le bateau attaché à l'île. Sans faire de bruit, elle se dirigea vers une porte. Merya y colla son oreille dans le but d'entendre se que disait les gens à l'intérieur. Il devait y avoir une quinzaine de personnes au plus.

Tout à coup, la porte se cassa sous son poids, elle ne s'était même pas rendue conte qu'elle s'accotait sur la porte. Merya se retrouva donc couchée sur le sol, entourée de quinze pirates.

-On ne t'a jamais appris qu'écouter aux portes était mal, dit l'un d'entre eux.

La tueuse se releva sans difficulté et fit un petit sourire mi-sadique, mi-amusé.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire gamine, dit un autre.

-Et bien vois-tu, je cherche votre cher capitaine pour le tuer, et il se trouve que je suis en colère parce que je me suis trompé de porte, alors je te conseil de ne pas m'énerver si tu tiens à la vie, déclara Merya en souriant de plus bel.

Elle regarda froidement les pirates. Le jeune femme ne voulait pas en venir à les tuer, mais s'ils la provoquaient, ils allaient droit au suicide.

L'un d'eux était une supernova aussi. Killer. La tueuse à gage se tourna vers lui.

-Kille, second de l'équipage d'Eustass Cap'taine Kidd, 162 000 000 de Berrys, malheureusement, tu n'es pas sur ma liste, je vais devoir te laisser la vie sauve, dit Merya un peu déçue.

Sa politique était stricte, elle ne tuait que ceux qui était sur sa liste.

Killer éclata de rire.

-Comme si tu en aurais été cap...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Merya se trouvait à côté de lui, son sabre effleurant le cou de ce dernier. La colère se lisait sur son visage, elle détestait qu'on la sous estime.

-Qu'est-ce que tu disait?

Personne ne l'avait vu bouger, elle était tellement rapide que même son ombre avait de la difficulté à suivre.

Killer ne dit rien. Il avait peur, mais ne le montra pas. Au lieu, il fit sortir les lames tranchantes qu'il avait en permanence à ses poignets et commença à attaquer. Avec un facilité déconcertante, Merya évita tous ses coups sans la moindre égratignure.

-Ce n'est pas pour toi que je suis venue, dit-elle ennuyée.

La tueuse professionnelle prit le manche de son sabre et frappa Killer au endroit qui l'assommerait pour un bon moment, soit, un endroit précis sur la nuque, puis lança une vague de haki des rois qui fit tomber le reste de l'équipage, sauf un grand homme avec de long cheveux bleu clair qui était à l'arrière en train de boire du sake. Heat. Elle le regarda et rit. Il était effrayer et cria, se qui faillit lui coûter la vie, puisque Merya l'assomma de la même façon que Killer, mais beaucoup plus brutalement cette fois.

Il l'avait cherché.

Elle voulait attaquer Kidd par surprise, maintenant, c'était raté.

Merya utilisa son haki de l'observation pour trouver le capitaine sur son navire. Elle fut soulagée quand elle le trouva trois pièce plus loin, encore endormis.

À se qu'on racontait, Kidd était très fort, tellement puissant, qu'elle ne prendrait pas de chance, elle le tuerais pendant qu'il dormait encore. Il n'était pas question qu'elle perde sa réputation pour un peu le peu d'honneur qu'elle avait. Merya se dirigea vers la salle où se trouvait se cher capitaine.

Devant la porte de sa chambre, elle dédaigna son sabre et entra silencieusement. Sans faire aucun bruit, elle leva son arme et s'apprêtait à tuer sa cible, quand une main retint son coup en attrapant ses poignets. Une main ferme et puissante, celle de Kidd.

Il se leva devant Merya avec un sourire sadique. Il devait bien avoir trois têtes de plus qu'elle, mais la jeune tueuse garda son sang froid et fronça les sourcils.

-Eustass Cap'taine Kidd, 315 000 000 de Berrys, Capitaine d'un équipage pirate, dit elle avant de sourire sadiquement à son tour tout en ajoutant, tu es... sur ma liste.

-Une tueuse à gage, tes cheveux argentés me disent que tu dois être La faucheuse, dit Kidd, on dit que tu tues sans laisser de traces, et bien, on dirait que tu n'es pas aussi efficace qu'on le dit, rajouta-t-il en riant.

Elle serra les dents. Il venait de l'insulter, et elle ne le supportait pas. Merya sourit quand mêm et lança une première attaque sur son adversaire, qu'il bloqua grâce à un bras métallique.

Ils se battirent pendant près de 15 minutes. Merya était clairement en désavantage, et ça la fâchait. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas tant été en position de perdre un combat, soit, la vie.

Après plusieurs autres minutes de combat acharnées entre le pirate et la tueuse à gage, Kidd réussit à frapper Merya tellement fort contre un mur qu'elle perdit connaissance.

 _Laps de temps_

Merya se réveilla enfin. Il faisait encore nuit et des membres de l'équipage de Kidd se réveillaient encore. Elle jugea qu'elle avait dut dormir une quinzaine de minutes. Il faisait encore nuit. La jeune femme était sur le pont, attaché au mat. Tous la regardaient en riant.

-Alors, on fait moins la maligne, dit un homme.

Elle sentait quelque chose dans son corps. Très vite, elle déduit que ce devait être un poison. Ses connaissances dans le domaine la rendait sûre que si elle ne trouvait pas un excellant médecin dans les 48 prochaines heures, elle mourait. Il fallait qu'elle parte, et vite.

Pendant que tout le monde reprenaient la fête qu'ils avaient commencé durant son sommeil pour sa capture par le capitaine, elle prit un petit couteau qui se trouvait sur sa hanche, que son chandail dissimulait, et commença à couper la corde qui la retenait prisonnière. Son sabre était encore dans son dos.

Kidd était trop fort pour elle seule. Malgré son expérience, elle n'avait aucune chance. Elle décida donc que le plus urgent était de trouver un docteur pour la soignée. Ensuite, elle demanderait à son client d'engager un autre tueur à gage pour qu'ils puissent faire équipe.

Elle accomplirait cette mission coûte que coûte. Il en valait de sa réputation.

Quand ses liens cédèrent enfin, elle se mit sur ses jambes et entreprit une course vers la ville. Personne ne la remarqua, sauf quand Kidd ressortit quelques minutes plus tard de la cuisine, les mains pleines de bouteilles d'alcool. Il disputa son équipage de ne pas avoir surveillé correctement la tueuse, avant de dire :

-De toute façon, avec le poison, il ne lui en reste plus pour longtemps.

 **POV Merya**

Merya courrait dans la ville tel une déchaînée. Il allait lui faire payer pour l'avoir empoisonnée. Ce poison, elle ne le connaissait que trop bien. Il était très rare. Pour le fabriquer, il fallait les racines d'une plante qu'on ne retrouvait que sur son île natale. Habituellement, Merya mettait le poison sur son sabre et apportait l'antidote, on était jamais trop prudent. Mais ces temps si, elle n'avait pas eut le temps d'en fabriquer, alors elle n'avait pas trouvé nécessaire d'apporter l'antidote. Il y avait une autre façon de retirer le poison, mais seul un médecin très performant et expérimenté pourrait le faire.

Ses forces commencèrent tranquillement à la quitter plus rapidement que d'habitude, faute du poison.

La jeune femme s'assit dans une ruelle et posa sa tête sur ses genoux, à ce ritme, elle mourrait bien plus vite. La substance que Kidd lui avait injecté la rendait de plus en plus faible. Tellement qu'elle ne put garder les yeux ouverts plus longtemps et tomba endormie.

 _Laps de temps_

Lorsque la faucheuse ouvrit enfin les yeux, elle était couché dans une cage et portait un collier explosif autour du cou. Ses mains étaient prise dans des menottes en granite marin. Elle sourit, en oubliant une seconde ses problèmes, devant la stupidité de ces gens, il lui en faudrait beaucoup plus pour l'arrêter.

-Puis-je savoir se qui te fais sourire comme ça, dit un homme dans la fin cinquantaine derrière elle en souriant lui aussi, une bouteille de sake à la main.

Merya se retourna et vit Rayleg, le seigneur des ténèbres. Elle cligna des yeux et se leva devant l'ancien pirate.

-Je suppose que c'est pour la même raison que vous, lui répondit-elle du tac au tac.

-Hahahaha, s'exclamèrent-ils.

Les autres personnes dans la cage ne comprenaient pas comment ces gens pouvaient trouver cette situation drôle. Rayleg avait remarqué le poison de Merya, mais ne fit aucune remarque.

C'est alors que les gardes commencèrent à amener les futurs esclaves vers la scène. Merya décida de s'évader pendant le show, pour donner un peu de piquant au spectacle.

 **Trafalgar Law**

Trafalgar Law venait d'arriver sur cette île le matin même. Lui, Bepo, Shachi et Penguin s'étaient un peu promenés sur l'île avant que Law entende parler d'une vente au esclave qui avait lieu au groove 1. Curieux, mais surtout parce qu'il s'ennuyait, il décida de s'y rendre.

Suivit de ses hommes, Trafalgar Law s'assit au milieu de la salle, entre quelques nobles. Il sentait depuis un moment des yeux pointé sur lui. Il se retourna et vis Eustass Cap'taine Kidd le regarder avec un regard assassin. Il lui fit un sourire insolant avant de se retourner vers la scène.

Ils étaient juste derrière les dragons célestes. Cette vue le dégoûta. Il préféra penser à autre chose que se concentra sur le spectacle qui venait de commencer.

-Bonjour mesdames et messieurs, bienvenue à notre nouvelle vente au enchère d'esclaves. Aujourd'hui, nous avons des lots plus que fort intéressant à vous proposer, commença Disco, l'animateur.

Et on dit que les pirates sont des monstres, selon moi, les véritables monstres sont les nobles, pensa Law.

-Premier lot, dit Disco.

Une jeune femme au longs cheveux argenté avec un sabre dans le dos fut poussé sur la scène où elle faillit tomber.

Tout le monde rit, jusqu'à se qu'elle lance un regard meurtrier au public qui voulait dire :

-Je me rappellerai de chacun de vos visages et je viendrai vous tuer dans votre sommeil.

Law sourit face à ce caractère qui lui ressemblait. Cette fille était... disons... intéressante.

Il se pencha vers l'avant, en pensant qu'il avait bien fait de venir.

-Bon.., déclara l'animateur, visiblement mal alaise devant les nobles par se que la jeune femme avait fait, Jeune femme très belle, poitrine généreuse...

À ces mots, Merya devint rouge comme une tomate, elle voulait mourir.

-... Peut cuisiner,à des bases en médecine, peut faire le ménage, et peu aussi servir au lit messieurs...

Merya lança un regard assassin, mais cette fois si, à Disco.

-Sait se battre au sabre... Commençons, disons,... 80 000 000 de berrys,... c'est une affaire.

Merya attendit d'être achetée par un noble. Elle pouvait maintenant faire son show. Depuis le début, elle sciait ses chaînes avec une petite lime, dissimulé dans un bracelet noir. Merya avait presque finit. Même si ses chaînes était devant elle, les gens étaient plus occupé à regarder sa poitrine peu couverte que ses mains noircit par le poison.

Law était le seul qui avait remarqué le petit stratagème. Il avait aussi remarquer qu'il ne lui restait que quelques heures à vivre, et qu'elle avait besoin de lui si elle voulait survivre. Il était l'un des seul docteur sur GrandLine qui savait comment déjouer ce poison, qui donnait le bout des doigts noirs, comme ceux de Merya.

Cette jeune femme l'intéressait. Comment en était-elle arrivée là.

-Merya la faucheuse, chuchota-t-il pour lui même.

Kidd, avait du mal à croire qu'elle était encore en vie. Il pensait que le poison qu'il lui avait administré prendrait moins de temps à la tuer, mais il savait qu'il la détruisait de l'intérieur lentement, elle avait beaucoup moins de fougue que la veille.

Sans crier gare, Merya lança une vague de haki qui fit tomber sans connaissance tous les nobles sur place, même les gardes n'étaient pas assez costauds pour rester debout. Seul les pirates du Heart, ceux de Kidd, Disco, Rayleg et Merya tenaient encore sur pieds. Son collier était au sol, en miette. Cette attaque lui avait prit beaucoup d'énergie. Elle était très faible.

Par peur, Disco couru vers l'arrière de la bâtisse. Il était le plus faible de tous, et de loin. Il ne tenait pas spécialement à mourir. Soudain, on entendit un _clinc_ dans la pièce, ses menottes venaient de tomber au sol.

Elle était debout, sur la scène avec Rayleg dans son dos. Les Heart et au milieu de la salle et L'équipage de Kidd au fond.

-Il faut partir, vous savez la marine..., commença Law avant de se faire couper par une certaine tueuse.

-Encercle la bâtisse depuis le début, ils ont déjà du appeler un amiral, dit-elle avant de rajouter en souriant bêtement, Désolé,... c'est de ma faute.

Law sourit après avoir surpassé le fait qu'elle l'ait coupé, décidément, il trouvait cette fille intéresante.

Premier chapitre j'espère qui vous à plut. C'est ma première Fanfiction.

L'univers de One piece ainsi que les personnages ne sont pas à moi, sauf Merya.

:)


	2. Chapter 2

**POV Kidd**

Elle était encore en vie!? Impossible, pensa Kidd.

Le pirate roux la regardait d'un œil mauvais. Bientôt, elle commencerait à souffrir comme jamais, puis, elle mourait lentement dans d'atroce souffrance. Ce poison, il l'avait obtenue dans un marché noir sur la dernière île qu'il avait visité et n'attendait qu'une chose depuis tout ce temps, le tester.

Elle était forte. Il avait peur que Merya trouve quelqu'un capable de dissiper les effets. Si elle en avait la volonté, elle le pourrait. Le capitaine était certain que Law en était capable, et en ce moment même, ils parlaient ensemble. Si le chirurgien de la mort était si performant que ça, il avait du le remarquer. Il ne restait plus qu'à voir s'il allait l'aider ou non.

-Alors... Toujours en vie à se que je vois, dit Kidd d'une voix forte.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui et son équipage.

 **POV Merya**

Merya lui lança un regard assassin dont elle avait le secret. Cet insolant sous estimait ses capacités à résister au poison. En le fabriquant, il n'était pas rare qu'elle sans injecte par accident, donc à force, son corps avait commencé à créer des anticorps. Mais pas assez pour éradiquer le poison complètement.

Soudain, une grande explosion eut lieu. L'entrée avait complètement été détruite. C'était les Mugiwara, ils étaient tous entrés d'une façon peu discrète. Merya remarqua qu'ils étaient accompagnés d'une pieuvre sur pattes, d'une étoile de mer et des membres d'une organisation qu'elle avait entendue parler la veille. En tout, ils devaient être une quinzaine.

Leur capitaine, un idiot de première à se qu'on racontait, cria dans la salle :

-Caimie, nous sommes venu te sauvé.

Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait? Attirer les marines ou quoi? Trafalgar Law se retourna vers les intrus et dit du voix calme et posée :

-Félicitation, vous venez d'entrer dans une bâtisse cernée par la marine, vous êtes encore plus idiots que se qu'on raconte, on dirait.

Tout l'équipage, sauf le capitaine, lança un regard assassin au chirurgien, ce qui le fit bien rire. Sans faire attention au propos du capitaine des Hearts pirates, Luffy demanda paniqué à la foule :

-Vous n'auriez pas vu une sirène par hasard, elle s'est faite enlever pour être vendue comme esclave.

Une sirène... C'était tellement rare d'en voir. Merya se rappela alors d'un énorme bocal derrière les rideaux. Il était remplit d'eau, ce devait être la Caimie dont ils parlaient. Donc, sans réfléchir, elle dit :

-Il y a un énorme bocal en arrière, mais si votre amie est là, vous devez à tout prix lui retirer son collier explosif avant de la sortir de l'eau, car il est très sensible.

La jeune femme regretta aussitôt ses paroles. Elle n'avait même pas pensé à faire chanter cet équipage. Quelle idiote elle faisait.

-Bon, faites se que vous voulez, mais moi je me casse, je vais allé faire le ménage dehors tant que j'y suis, comme ça, vous pourrez sortir peinard après, déclara Kidd.

Law et Merya se retournèrent en même temps vers leur interlocuteur. Il les provoquait ou quoi? Sans plus attendre, La faucheuse et le chirurgien de la mort partirent vers Kidd à toute allure.

-T'as pas intérêt à me donner d'ordres, t'entends, Eustass, dit Law méchamment.

Merya, quant à elle, regarda Kidd, dégoûtée par ce qu'elle voyait, il l'avait sous estimé et elle se retenait pour ne pas lui faire regretter ce geste. La jeune femme n'acceptait pas la critique, ou même l'aide tellement elle était fière. (Dernière phrase inspirée de moi (auteure) )

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'extérieur, les marines entouraient déjà le bâtiment. Tous des petits soldats avaient des armes à feu ou des épées. À elle toute seule, elle aurait bien pu tous les battre sans trop de difficulté.

-Vous êtes en état d'arrestation, Veuillez-vous rendre sans faire d'histoire, ou sinon nous devrons utiliser la force... Eustass Cap'taine Kidd, 315 000 000 de berrys, Trafalgar Law, 200 000 000 de berrys et Merya la faucheuse, aucune prime à son actif, dit un marine pour les criminel et son colonel.

Puisque les pirates et la tueuse à gage ne réagissaient pas, le dit colonel s'énerva.

-Bien, commencer à attaquer, je les veux tous hors d'état de nuire avant que l'amiral n'arrive, dit le haut gradé.

-Bien colonel, répondirent-ils en chœur.

Kidd, Law et Merya sourirent sadiquement, comme s'ils pouvaient les arrêter. Ces simples petits soldats leurs faisaient pitiés.

Celui à la plus haute prime commença, Il attira le métal à son bras pour en former un nouveau, mais sa trois fois sa taille normale. Avec cela, il frappa le ramassis de marine pour finalement en mettre une bonne quarantaine hors d'état de nuire.

Law quant à lui, créa une sphère d'orah bleue autour de lui et d'une trentaine d'ennemis. Il transforma par la suite toutes ses victimes en véritable monstres plus affreux les uns que les autres, sous les cris des marines qui agonisaient de douleur. Son sourire fourbe d'émontra sa cruauté, encore un fois, au grand jour.

Merya, elle, lança une nouvelle fois une vague de haki des rois, se qui fit tomber le reste des marines, plus le colonel qui n'était plus capable de tenir debout. Ils étaient décidément tous trop faible pour elle.

Après ça, Kidd rassembla son équipage et quitta les lieux au plus vite, il n'était pas question qu'il se batte avec un amiral, en tout cas, pas maintenant.

Quand le roux fut partit, Law alla voir un homme du nom de Jean-Bart, un ancien capitaine pirate qui était devenu esclave. Puisqu'il était très grand, il était resté dehors pour attirer le public. Il était enchaîné tel un vulgaire chien de garde. Law le détacha sans difficulté à l'aide de son nodashi avant de lui demander de faire parti de son équipage. Celui-ci accepta avec plaisir.

Quant à Merya, depuis sa dernière attaque, la tueuse était comme dans les vapes. Elle n'avait pas l'équilibre et la grâce de d'habitude. Après plusieurs minutes dans cette état, elle perdit connaissance.

 **POV Shachi, Penguin et Bepo**

Trois des membres de l'équipage du Heart virent la jeune femme perdre connaissance. Shachi et Penguin accoururent vers la dite demoiselle pour lui porter secourt. Elle était étendue sur le sol, et avait la peau très pâle. La jeune femme n'était plus capable de respirer, sa poitrine se levait trop rapidement. Penguin appela le capitaine qui venait de libérer Bart de ses liens.

Le médecin l'a prit dans ses bras en posant une main sous les genoux de la jeune femme et l'autre sous son cou. Il regarda Bepo qui avait son Nodashi et dit :

-Nous allons la ramener au sous-marin.

Alors, l'équipage parti pour le navire avec deux membres en plus, Bart et Merya.

 **POV Merya**

La jeune femme souffrait d'un mal de tête épouvantable. Qu'était-il arrivé depuis qu'elle avait perdue connaissance? Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit au dessus d'elle un lampe qui l'empêchait de voir correctement. Lentement, elle releva son corps pour se mettre en position assise. Ses longs cheveux lui cachaient légèrement la vue. D'un coup de main, elle les balança derrière ses épaules.

Sa poitrine se soulevait rapidement du à sa nervosité. Merya ne savait pas où elle était et ça l'énervait. Paniquée, elle regarda autour d'elle pour voir la pièce qui l'entourait. Les mur étaient blancs comme le sol et le plafond. La salle ne comportait que trois armoires métalliques. La pièce ne comptait aucune fenêtre, donc elle ne savait pas dans quel type d'environnement elle se trouvait. La jeune tueuse était sur un lit en plein milieu de la pièce en sous-vêtement.

Étrangement, elle ne ressentait plus le poison en elle. Était-elle morte? Ou l'avait-on guérie?

Soudain, elle ressentie une présence près d'elle.

Un homme était assis sur un tabouret dans l'ombre de la salle d'opération. Il lisait un livre très épais que Merya ne pus déterminer le titre. Soudain, il releva la tête pour regarder sa patiente.

-Hey bien, je vois que tu es réveillée, miss, dit-il calmement avant de replonger dans son bouquin.

-Où suis-je? Demanda Merya en criant tellement elle était énervée.

L'homme fronça les sourcils et se leva. Il n'appréciait pas qu'on lui donne des ordres. Il s'avança doucement vers Merya tout en la regardant froidement dans les yeux. La tueuse n'était pas en position de force et elle le savait. La peur se lisait sur son visage. Il la lisait comme un livre ouvert. Il faisait de tel avec tout le monde d'ailleurs. Personne n'avait de secret pour lui, qui était un si fin manipulateur.

Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son visage et dit sur un ton menaçant :

-Je n'apprécie pas qu'on me donne des ordres, et pour ton information, tu es sur mon navire, donc ici, c'est moi qui pose les questions... compris, miss?

La jeune femme hocha la tête. Cet homme lui faisait peur. Elle devait partir et vite, donc, sans attendre une seconde de plus, elle lui donna un coup de pieds dans le ventre, se qui le fit reculer de quelques pas. Elle sauta du lit en prenant bien soin de garder le drap pour cacher son corps peu couvert. La porte se trouvait à deux mètres à sa gauche. Elle était entrouverte, quelle chance. Merya accourue vers la sortie, pieds nus. En dehors de la salle, elle regarda à droite, puis à gauche. Quel côté choisir?

Puisqu'elle était gauchère, elle choisie ce côté.

 **POV Trafalgar Law**

Elle avait osé le frapper. Il recula dans la pièce en portant ses mains à son ventre pour le masser. Une sacrée force qu'elle avait là, sûrement du haki. Même après avoir subit les effets du poison pendant près de 24 heures, et ce, il y a seulement 7 heures de cela, elle pouvait tenir debout. Un exploit, pensa le docteur.

Elle était sortie par la porte. C'était sûr, elle allait se perdre dans le sous-marin. Il était comme un labyrinthe. Même ses hommes se perdaient parfois, seul Shachi, Penguin et Bepo connaissaient le sous-marin mieux que qui conque. C'était normal, puisqu'il avait commencé son aventure avec eux.

Law resta dans la pièce, ne tentant pas de la rattraper. Dans quelques minutes, elle aurait un spasme de douleur énorme et n'allait plus pouvoir bouger pour un petit bout, faute de l'antidote.

Le chirurgien sourit sadiquement. Elle allait lui payer se qu'elle venait de faire. Elle allait le regretter, au point de vouloir mourir, on ne jouait pas avec Trafalgar Law dans l'espoir de gagner, car personne ne gagnait face à lui.

 **POV Merya**

La jeune tueuse à gage courrait pour sa vie, quand, subitement, elle eut l'impression de foncer dans un mur invisible. Merya s'écroula sur le sol tout en se tordant de douleur. Après plusieurs secondes qui lui semblèrent des heures, elle s'arrêta de bougé. Pas une seule partie de son corps ne voulait lui obéir. La douleur, qui était encore très présente, s'estompa peu à peu.

Une silhouette s'approchait calmement de la jeune femme. Elle était grande et mince. Elle portait un sweet jaune à capuche et manches noires, ainsi qu'un jeans clair avec des taches rappelant celle de son chapeau blanc, qui ressemblaient à celle d'un léopard.

Très vite, la mourante reconnue Trafalgar Law, l'homme du quel elle essayait de s'enfuir.

Il sourit sadiquement tout en la prenant dans ses bras musclés. Merya essayait tant bien que mal de se libérer de l'emprise du chirurgien, en vain, elle ne bougeait pas plus.

Arrivé dans la salle d'opération, il fouilla dans l'une des nombreuse armoire avant d'en ressortir une seringue, puis un masque. Il accrocha le masque à un tuyau relié à une machine après avoir laissé la seringue de côté.

La jeune femme voyait très bien se qui s'en venait. Elle aurait voulue se débattre, mais son corps ne voulait pas l'écouter.

Doucement, pour savourer le moment, Law posa le masque su le visage de Merya dans le but de l'anesthésier. Un sourire fourbe était présent sur son visage.

Merya tenta quant même de lutter, même si elle savait que ça ne changerait rien à son sort. En quelques seconde à peine, elle se retrouva dans les vapes.

 **POV Trafalgar Law**

Elle était enfin endormie. Il avait pu lire le désespoir sur le visage de sa patiente, à son grand bonheur. Law adorait regarder les gens qui lui tenaient tête souffrir.

Il reprit sa seringue et la remit à sa place dans l'armoire. Tout se qu'il voulait était de faire peur à cette satanée tueuse. Le jeu venait de commencer, et Law venait de récolter un point.

Il se pencha sous le lit et en ressortit un petit pot de pommade. Il l'ouvrit et en mit un peu sur le bout de ses doigts. Le chirurgien étendit la crème de façon professionnelle sur toutes les articulations du corps de la jeune femme, les épaules, les coudes, poignets, bas du dos, etc...

L'antidote avait pour effet secondaire d'empêcher le cerveau de connecter avec le corps, si le patient ressentait trop de stress. Seul le repos pouvait aider. La crème aidait seulement les douleurs, elles aussi causées par l'antidote, à se dissiper.

Quand il eut finit d'appliquer la pommade, il rangea le pot et partit vers sa chambre pour se reposer, il en avait bien besoin, voilà maintenant presque 40 heures qu'il n'avait pas fermé l'œil. Il avait pour habitude de passer de deux à trois nuits blanches par semaine, du à des cauchemars ou du travail.

Lorsqu'il entra dans sa chambre, il retira son sweet, ses chaussures et son pantalon, avant de les poser sur son bureau remplit de paperasses plus ou moins importantes. Les cernes sous ses yeux étaient plus prononcé que d'habitude. Law ne prit pas le temps de se doucher tellement il était fatigué. Il avait chargé Bepo de surveiller leur invitée, donc le sous-marin ne risquait rien.

Il glissa doucement sous les couvertures brunes de son lit. Le chirurgien enleva son précieux chapeau nordique pour le déposer à ses côté. Il ferma les yeux bercé par la mer qui l'entourait.

Mais pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à s'endormir, quelque chose l'énervait sans qu'il puisse savoir se que c'était. Quelque chose clochait avec cette fille. Il rouvrit les yeux. Son regard restait fixé sur le plafond de la petite pièce. Law restait immobile dans son lit tout en gardant son regard vide. Il était dans ses pensés, dans son monde.

Cette fille, il en avait entendu parler. Elle était très forte. Elle possédait les trois formes de haki et maniait extrêmement bien le sabre. Ses cibles tombaient comme des mouches à ce qu'on racontait.

Trafalgar Law avait bien hête de voir ça.

Law a-t-il raison d'avoir peur? Nous le vairons dans le prochain chapitre!

Merci d'avoir lu et je vous rappelle que l'univers One Piece ainsi que tous les personnages, excepté Merya, ne sont pas à moi.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Je suis désolé s'il y a des fautes d'accents, c'est parce que mon clavier ne fonctionne pas très bien et la seule façon que j'ai de mettre des accents ast avec l'auto-correcteur. Merci de votre compréhension. )**

 **POV Merya**

Elle se réveilla, encore un peu dans les vapes de ce que Law lui avait administré, alors, quand elle vit Bepo, un ours qui agit comme un humain, Merya cru que ce n'était rien de plus que le fruit de son imagination. Jusqu'à ce que l'ours commence à lui parler.

-Bonjour, vous allez bien?

Merya sursauta. Un ours qui marchait et parlait comme un humain se tenait droit devant elle. Il portait une combinaison orange, identique à selle des hommes de Law qu'elle avait vu sur l'archipel.

-HAAAAAA! Un...Un...Un OURS! ET QUI PARLE EN PLUS!

-Désolé, dit Bepo d'un air triste.

La jeune femme arrêta de crier et se pencha vers l'animal, curieuse. Au même moment, Trafalgar Law entra dans la salle, alerté par les cris de la tueuse. Merya, ne l'aillant pas remarqué, puisqu'elle était trop occupée à caressée l'ours blanc.

- _Mais, qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là? C'est mon ours, pas touche!_ Pensa le chirurgien.

Au lieu de dire le fond de sa pensé à la jeune demoiselle, il s'approcha plutôt par l'arrière et se racla la gorge pour faire signe qu'il était là. Les deux concernés se retournèrent en même temps pour apercevoir un Law en colère.

-Tu peux nous laisser Bepo s'il te plaît? Il faut que je parle seul à seul avec notre ''invitée'', dit Law encore en colère.

Le dénommé Bepo accepta et quitta la piè l'ours fut sortit de la pièce, Merya s'assit en tailleur sur le petit lit de l'infirmerie. Law prit une chaise et s'installa dessus, toujours avec son visage déformé par la colère.

-Alors, commença la jeune femme sur un ton moqueur, Monsieur n'aime pas partager son ours?

Law se leva et la foudroya du regard. Il commença à avancer vers elle d'un pas calme et effrayant. N'aillant soudainement plus le goût de rire, la jeune tueuse recula sur le lit, jusqu'à ce que son dos soit stoppé par une surface verticale froide, le mur.

Elle sentit sa respiration s'accélérer, qu'allait-il lui faire pour s'être moqué d'elle. Merya ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle était en force, son corps la faisait souffrir à chaque mouvement. Il approcha doucement son visage de l'oreille de la jeune femme paralysée par la peur. Law était calme, et elle savait, grâce à la réputation de ce dernier que ce n'était jamais bon signe venant de lui. Un sourire fourbe se dessina sur les lèvres du médecin, alors comme ça, elle voulait jouer. Très bien, il allait jouer avec elle.

-Alors comme ça, on ne rit plus, miss? Dit-il sur un ton effroyablement calme.

Le chirurgien se recula tranquillement et fit comme si de rien n'était tout en disant le plus sérieusement du monde :

-Que les choses soient bien clair, ici, c'est moi qui dicte la loi. Alors, tu as intérêt à être sage si tu tiens à la vie, miss.

Il se recula et repris son sourire sadique avant d'ajouter :

-A, oui, j'oubliais, je n'aime pas partager mon ours et second.

Sur ces dernières paroles, il sortit de la salle pour se diriger en cuisine.

 **POV Law**

Il marchait dans le dédale de couloir en direction de la cuisine pour aller chercher un plateau repas à l'intention de leur invitée.

Rendu dans la pièce tant convoitée, il découvrit ses hommes, tous plus abrutit les uns que les autres, en train de débattre pour savoir qui était le pirate le plus fort du monde.

-Moi je dit que c'est Shanks le roux, dit Sachi, presque debout sur la table.

-Mais non, rouspéta Penguin face au mécanicien en lui lançant des éclairs avec ses yeux, c'est Barbe Blanche, tu crois qui le tient d'où son surnom, ''l'homme le plus fort du monde''?

-Je pense que Big Mom est la pirate la plus forte, dit Jean-Bart, les mains posées sur la table.

Law ne s'intéressa pas plus que ça à la conversation et entra dans la cuisine. Il fouilla dans le frigo pour prendre du fromage ainsi que des viandes froides. Il prit ensuite le pain et entreprit de faire un sandwich, malgré l'odeur désagréable, selon lui, du pain. Il prit un verre de jus de pomme et posa le tout sur un plateau vert. Le chirurgien ressortit de la pièce, comme il y était entré, d'une façon on ne peut plus discrète.

Il refit le trajet, mais à l'envers cette fois ci, pour se rendre dans l'infirmerie. Arrivé à destination, il toqua et attendit un ''entré'' avant d'ouvrir la porte de sa main libre.

Merya était sur le lit et regardait par le hublot les fond marin. Law posa le plateau devant elle et s'installa sur une chaise pendant qu'elle commençait à manger.

-Bon, je vais te poser quelques questions et j'apprécierais que tu y répondes, déclara Law ennuyé avant de continuer, plus enthousiaste, je te rappelles que tu es sur mon navire, miss.

Merya déglutit, le moment fatidique était malheureusement arrivé. Elle ne pourrait pas mentir au chirurgien, il le verrait tout de suite, la tueuse devait donc lui dire la vérité.

Law vit un changement chez la jeune femme, ce qui le fit sourire de plus bel. Il allait bien s'amuser, comme ça, on avait des secrets à cacher?!

-Premièrement, ton nom!

-Meya!

-Ton nom complet, lâcha le chirurgien déjà exaspéré.

-Merya est mon nom complet, je n'ai pas de nom de famille.

Sur ce, Law passa directement aux questions suivantes :

-Ton age? Ton île d'origine? Ta famille? Tes amis? Ton métier? Tes études? Ta façon de te battre, et où as-tu appris à te battre?

Merya sourit. Pourquoi voulait-il tant en savoir sur elle, en tout cas, il saurait ce qu'il y avait à savoir, ni plus ni moins.

-19 ans, je vient de North Blue, de la famille... pas qui vaille la peine d'être dite, des amis, aucun...Tueuse à gage, étude... je sais lire, écrire, compter, premier soin, naviguer, pêcher, cuisiner, survivre en foret et tuer sans laisser de trace avec un cure dent. J'utilise parfaitement les 3 types de haki, et je suis pas mal avec un sabre.

Son regard devint soudainement nostalgique.

-Je ne peux pas cité l'endroit, ni la personne qui m'a appris à me battre... Et toi?

Elle dit ces derniers mots avec une lueur joueuse dans le regard. Law ne paru pas comprendre tout de suite la question de la jeune fille. Il fit mine d'oublier sa dernière question et répondu à la tueuse.

-Tout se que tu as à savoir sur moi c'est que je m'appelle Trafalgar Law, il sourit sadiquement et ajouta, mais ça, tu le savais déjà, je me trompe, miss.

Merya du se retenir pour ne pas lui sauter dessus, elle était polie avec lui, et tout se qu'il trouvait à faire était de la mettre en colère.

Law la testait. Combien de temps pourrait-elle se retenir? C'est ce qu'il voulait savoir.

-Bien, tu ne vas pas resté là sans rien faire pour le reste du voyage, finit-il par dire pour rompre le silence, enfile cet uniforme, rajouta le chirurgien après avoir fouillé dans une armoire pour prendre l'habit blanc à l'effigie du Notilus, tu aideras Sachi qui est le mécanicien.

Elle rêvait ou quoi! Elle serait de corvée et en plus dans un domaine qu'elle ne connaissait pas du tout. Et pour couronner le tout, elle devrait porter cet uniforme à la noix.

La tueuse arracha sèchement le tissu blanc du chirurgien avant de le pousser vers la porte de sortie pour qu'elle puisse se changer en paix. En tout cas, il allait le regretter. Se moquer d'elle comme ça n'était pas permis. Chirurgien de la mort ou pas, sauveur ou pas, elle allait se venger!

…

Lorsqu'elle sortit enfin de la pièce, Law l'attendait à l'extérieur. Lui faisant comprendre son mécontentement par son regard.

-Suis moi, miss, dit-il en soupirant.

Ils entrèrent dans la cuisine après avoir traversé le sous marin. Dans la pièce, la discussion n'était plus au pirate le plus fort du monde, mais au plus fort amiral.

Sur ce point, Penguin et Sachi étaient d'accord, Kisaru était le plus puissant et de loin.

-Non, Non, et non! Akainu est le plus fort, il défonce Kisaru! Criait Ban, qui c'était lui aussi joint à la partie.

Law soupira devant cette scène plutôt comique, et ramena sa main devant ses yeux. Merya riait devant la stupidité des pirates qui composaient l'équipage du Heart.

-Ho! Bonjour capitaine, dirent-ils en chœur en oubliant leur dispute.

Le capitaine ignora les politesse et en vain droit au but.

-Sachi, Merya sera maintenant ton assistante.

C'est quand le capitaine évoqua la jeune femme que les hommes la remarquèrent enfin. Sachi et Penguin fondirent devant sa beauté à couper le souffle. Le mécanicien regarda d'un air moqueur son ami qui fondait en larme.

-Salut, dit Sachi pendant que le capitaine quittai la pièce, moi c'est Sachi!

Penguin s'approcha aussitôt et dit à son ami, d'une façon aucunement discrète, après s'être présenté :

-Tu en as de la chance!

Les deux compagnons regardèrent la tueuse d'une façon perverse, et celle-ci leur asséna un coup sur la tête qu'ils se rappelleront toute leur vie tellement il était puissant.

 **POV Law**

Le capitaine était retourné se coucher dans sa cabine, au fond du sous marin. La jeune femme le fâchait, comme personne n'était capable de le faire. Même Sashi et Penguin l'énervaient moins. En tout cas, elle était entre de bonnes mains. Sashi n'en avait peut-être pas l'air comme ça, mais il savait se défendre, et pas qu'un peu.

Cette fille, elle était belle. Il aurait bien aimé la mettre dans son lit. Avec ses longs cheveux blancs un peu rosés et ses yeux bleus, elle faisait fondre bien des hommes et Trafalgar Law n'échappait pas à la règle. Il le savait et essayait de le cacher du mieux qu'il pouvait, pour l'instant, tout semblait aller, Merya ne l'avait pas remarqué, du moins, c'est ce qu'elle donnait l'impression.

 **POV Merya**

En plus d'être sur le bateau du chirurgien de la mort, qui était assez agréable à regarder selon la tueuse, il fallait qu'elle supporte un idiot de première. Maintenant que la pause déjeuné était finit, elle et le mécanicien, se rendaient dans la salle des machine où il devait faire dans les 35 degrés.

Dès qu'ils furent dans la pièce, Sashi se glissa gracieusement sous une machine et commença à demander diverse instruments dont la jeune femme n'avait jamais entendue parlé. Après quelques minutes, Sashi ressortit de sous la ferraille pour prendre lui même l'outil. Il en profita en même temps pour défaire son uniforme et attacher ses manches à sa taille. Il portait une camisole qui laissait entrevoir ses muscles du au travail acharné du jeune homme. S'il avait été plus vieux, elle lui aurait probablement fait des avances, mais le jeune garçon n'avait que 17 ans.

Malgré son jeune age, il était très doué dans son domaine et remplissait parfaitement sa tâche. La jeune femme sortit vite de sa contemplation du corps de son partenaire, quand celui-ci se proposa pour lui apprendre la base de la mécanique. Elle accepta, puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas vraiment se permettre de refuser.

Alors, Sashi prit une pause de son travaille, pour lui apprendre le nom des différents outils dans la boite rouge.

 **POV Law**

Law n'avait pas réussit à trouver le sommeil très longtemps, puisque après seulement une heure dans le monde des rêve, il se réveilla en sursaut, chose assez courante chez lui. Il essaya tant bien que mal de se rendormir, mais ni parvint pas. Le chirurgien entreprit donc une lecture dans un de ses nombreux livres qui ornaient les étagères de sa bibliothèque. Il s'installa confortablement sur sa chaise de bureau et commença un bouquin qui parlait de poison. L'île des poisons, l'endroit d'où provenait celui qui avait infecté Merya, était très réputé pour leurs substances toutes plus dangereuses et mortelles les unes que les autres. Il y avait mit les pieds une fois dans sa vie et avait apprit plus sur les poisons en 3 jours que durant toute sa vie. Maintenant, il savait en fabriquer en connaissait les antidotes de chaque liquides mortels originaire de cette île.

La jeune femme qui était à bord de son sous marin l'intriguait beaucoup. Pourquoi Kidd avait-il l'air de la connaître dans la salle de vente d'esclaves? Il pensa alors qu'elle avait du essayé de le tuer, mais n'y était pas parvenue, puisqu'il était toujours en vie. Il repensa qu'il l'avait mise avec Sashi. Est-ce que c'était une bonne idée? Elle n'avait pas l'air de s'y connaître en machinerie. Sashi se ferait un plaisir de lui apprendre, il en était certain.

Mais quand même...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa pensée que quelqu'un toqua à la porte de sa cabine. Law se releva et se dirigea vers la sortie de la pièce, mécontent qu'on vienne le déranger. Trafalgar ouvrit la porte. Son interlocuteur pouvait facilement discerner la colère dans les yeux du capitaine.

Le chirurgien fut surpris de découvrir Merya à la porte avec Sashi qui semblait désolé de déranger. Le médecin passa sa main sur son visage et dit, découragé :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore?

-Et bien,... C'est que..., tenta de s'expliquer le mécanicien.

-Ça ne va pas du tout, commença la tueuse, comment veux-tu que j'aide dans un domaine que je ne connais pas?! Au lieu de me rendre utile, je le ralentit!

Law fut d'abord choqué qu'elle veuille aider, puis pensa que la jeune femme avait sûrement une idée derrière la tête. Ne voulant pas s'éterniser sur le sujet, il décréta :

-Tu as dit savoir les premiers soins, je me trompe?...

-Heu...Oui!

-Désormais, tu m'aidera, fin de la discussion!

Law avait décidé de la garder près de lui pour pouvoir l'observer et la surveiller. Il se demandait même pourquoi il l'avait mise avec Sashi. Au moins, pendant qu'elle serait avec lui, elle ne pourrait pas lui faire de coup bas sans qu'il s'en aperçoive.

Il referma sèchement la porte aux nez des deux fauteurs de troubles, et retourna vers son lit, pour réfléchir à tout ça.

 **POV Merya**

Lorsque Law leur claquèrent la porte, Merya retourna dans l'infirmerie, sa chambre improvisée. Elle était heureuse, d'être assignée avec Law. Son plan avait marché à la perfection, le médecin la croyait bien surveiller, puisque se serait lui le surveillant, mais il se trompait. Dès qu'il aurait le dos tourné, elle ferait tout pour lui compliquer la vie. Il allait voir de quoi elle était capable, ce chirurgien de la mort.

….

Une heure plus tard, pendant qu'elle lisait un livre de médecine qu'un certain médecin avait oublié, Law entra dans la pièce.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda-t-elle nonchalamment.

-Suis moi, je t'amène dans mon labo, on va commencé à travailler.

Ils sourirent sadiquement, pensant chacun à leur plan respectif. Merya se leva, en suivit le médecin à travers les couloir, jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'arrêtent devant un porte métallique. Law entra un code, et la porte s'ouvrit, doucement sans le moindre bruit. La tueuse retenu le code à 7 chiffres, se serait sûrement utile plus tard.

- _7-34-55-86-3-67-1_ , pensa-t-elle.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle mal éclairé et mal chauffé, ce qui fit frissonner la jeune fille. Law s'arrêta, ce que Merya ne vit pas, puisqu'elle rencontra son dos musclé. Elle recula de quelques pas et percuta l'interrupteur. Toutes les lumières s'ouvrirent d'un coup, ce qui éblouit l'invitée. Lorsqu'elle s'habitua enfin à la clarté, elle sursauta. Dans l'immense pièce, se trouvait plusieurs partie de corps humain étudiés. Law sourit sadiquement, tout comme Merya, qui commençait sérieusement à s'amuser.

 **Fin du troisième chapitre, j'espère que ça vous à plut. Désolé, je voulait le posté il y a cinq jours, mais j'étais débordée de devoirs et d'études. Il est possible que la publication s'espace de un peu ces temps ci, parce que j'ai de gros problème avec mon ordinateur, surtout des bugs, et je pense devoir bientôt investir dans un nouveau, car je l'ai acheté usagé, et je l'ai fait réparer. Je pense que son heure est venue!**

 **Sur ce, bonne journée, bonsoir, bonne soiré, bon après-midi, etc...**

 **:)**

 **MangaPlus**

 **(Tellement formelle que je suis) -Phrase à la Yoda**


End file.
